


The Nuke Kid

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: RoboCop (Movies 1987-1993), movies - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Nifty.org, Secrets, Underage Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: It was just a normle day for Hob untul it all changed. Is this change a good thing or a bad thing for Hob the young Nuke dealer? Only one way to find out.





	The Nuke Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own the rights to the film Robocop & I do NOT know anyone personally who worked for the film in anyway. So that being said there are some spoilers in this story if you have not seen the first movie.

Hob was at his normal spot selling Nuke when a new face came in the door. Hob eyed the kid walking towards one of the games. The kid looked to be around his age. Hob did not know if he should come up to the kid or not. He thought about just waiting until the kid goes into the washroom. When he douse he thought of going alone. Hob did not want to scare the kid with his bodyguards going in with him. As he was waiting he seen one of his normal clients and walked into the washroom just waiting for him. The man came in and soon Hob's bodyguards came in after. The client paid for the Nukes and was out the door. The bodyguards also left and that's when the kid came in. Hob quickly made his way to the sink to wash his hands. 

They nodded at each other and when Hob was done washing his hands the kid spoke up.

"Someone told me about you."

"What would that be?"

"I don't know his name since I'm new here. However he told me you are the one to see if someone wants a Nuke." 

"I thought you were new but I don't think a Nuke is right for you. Even I don't use that poison."

"Then why do you push it?" 

"Easy money." 

"That's true it is hard out there and you need to make money any way you can.".

"That's dam right." 

"My name is Zane." 

"Hi Zane I'm Hob but you probably know that." 

"That's right but the real reason I came is for something else."

"And what would that be." 

"I notice you were looking at me not like you do with your Clients, the others and for cops."

"I can explain that." 

"You can explain at my house tomorrow around three. I will be home alone at that time."

Zane then grabbed Job's hand and took out a pen. He then wrote down his info. Zane then let go of Hob's hand and walked out of the washroom. Hob did not know what to think. All he knew was he would be at Zane's at three. Later that day Rob was on his bed naked jacking himself off thinking about Zane. Once he came he dipped his fingers into the cum pool that was on his chest and licked his fingers clean. As the night went on Hob could not sleep. His mind was too busy wondering what will happen at three. The next day Hob felt very tiered he could not sleep so he drank some caffeine to keep him awake. Hob just made it to the location at three but he did not know to knock or ring the doorbell. 

Job quickly made up his mind. When he was about to ring the bell the door opened with Zane on the other side. Hob soon walked in and Zane led Hob to his room. Hob still did not know what to think.

"Sit down Hob."

"As I said yesterday I can explain why I was looking at you."

"The truth is I know why you were looking at me. I just want to hear it. Don't worry nothing bad is going to happen to you. But you know that already or you would bring your boys with you."

"Ok, ok you are the cutest boy I have seen and there's something about you I like. You are not anything like the others. I want to do so much with you." "I'm not stopping you." 

Hob and Zane soon started kissing and their hands where all over each other. Soon there cloths where coming off and Zane just ripped open the white buttoned down shirt reveling a washboard stomach. They went back to making out. They soon broke there kiss to take the rest of their clothes off. Once they were completely naked Zane laid Hob down and started to work his way down and started to suck Hob's dick. Hob started to moan like crazy and soon Zane stopped sucking Hob's dick and started sucking his balls. Hob just loved the feeling. Hob could not help from moaning loudly. Zane soon started to suck Hob's dick once again. Zane started to suck faster and faster and soon Hob could not hold back as he came in Zane's mouth. 

Once Zane took his mouth off of Hob's dick Hob's phone ranged. They said they will meet again soon. The next day Hob was back at Zane's and once again it was just them. As they were going to Zane's room they were holding hands. Zane soon was on his back naked as a naked Hob was kissing his way down to Zane's dick. Hob started to suck Zane's balls first. He sucked the left one first and then the right. Hob was then started to lick all over Zane's dick before sucking it. As Hob was sucking and licking Zane was just moaning like crazy. Hob just loved what he was doing and soon he started to suck away. Zane started to moan even more and soon he came in Hob's mouth. Once Hob stopped sucking his phone ranged. They said they would meet again. It has been two days since Hob sucked Zane and now Zane is at Hob's place. It did not take them long for them to get naked and start making out. 

As they were kissing their hands where on each other's dicks and just where playing with them. Soon there dicks where hard and they got into a 69 and start sucking away until they came. Once they were dressed Hal's phone again ranged and Zane left. It soon was a week since the last time they 69ed the first time. Zane was once again at Hob's place. Hob looked little mad and Zane asked him why he was mad. Hal told him about Robocop and he broke in the Nuke factory. This gave Zane a idea but did not want Hob to know it just yet. They decided not to have sex and just cuddle. The boys soon fell asleep without Hob's phone ringing. Two days later Hob was back at Zane's and Zane showed what he was working on.

It was a Hob Bot all there is to do is to think, act and sound like Hob. After a few hours the Hal bot is done and for now on the Hal Bot will do all the Nuke stuff. It was late and Hob had to leave. The next day the two went to a secret spot while the Hob Bot was filling in for Hob. The two quickly got naked and where making out. Zane soon was sucking Hob and he could tell Hob was getting close so he stopped sucking and started kissing. Zane was ready to take it one step closer as he puts Hob's dick in his ass. Zane soon start to ride Hob's dick and started to go slow at first. Both boys started to moan loudly and soon Zane was ridding Hob's dick faster and faster. It did not take long for both of them to cum in and on each other. Zane lend over and started to kiss Hob. 

Three days later Zane and Hob was back at the secret spot where Zane was fucking Hob and he was going slow at first and then started going fast. Soon they both came and took a nap. Two days later something backfield and a lot of people got killed very few injured. One of the ones that died was Hob but not the real Hob. Once Zane found out the Hob Bot was offline he quickly told Hob. Hob now is living with Zane's family and his new name is bob. Years later 'bob' went back to being Hob. Zane and Hob soon got married and have two sons

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please let me know. Also feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
